


Komorebi 木漏れ日 - The Sunlight As It Filters Through the Trees

by juniorstxrk



Series: Bushidō 武士道, The Way of the Warrior [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Minato, Bamboo swords, Bending (Avatar), Child Prodigy Minato, Emperor Hashirama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Samurai, Samurai AU, Samurai Discipline, Samurai Training, Shinobi, Shogun Madara, Smut to come later, Swordfighting, grumpy Madara, katanas, young minato
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniorstxrk/pseuds/juniorstxrk
Summary: After peace was finally made between the Senju and Uchiha after years of war between them and the Namikaze and the creation of Konoha was established, their lives and village began to have great fortune as many new clans made their home in the new village.But a mysterious attack from Kurama upon the Namikaze resulting in the entire eradication of the clan raised many questions that had failed to receive any answers.After a few years, things had quieted down, until a mysterious young boy appears, claiming that he is of the ill-fated Namikaze.And with that declaration, not only will many deep dark secrets that had been buried for decades would arise but also the many enemies that the Namikaze had made over the generations as they now come out from the shadows.With new threats and ordeals coming from every side, as the quiet life of Konoha is upturned by the excitement and new chaos that the young boy brings, a choice must be made, teach the boy how to become a warrior in order to protect both himself and the village.Tobirama is now tasked with the job of teaching the young, wild and electric Minato Namikaze the principles of the Bushidō, if only Minato didn’t make it so difficult.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato & Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Namikaze Minato & Uchiha Kagami, Namikaze Minato & Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Bushidō 武士道, The Way of the Warrior [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001547
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. The Last Namikaze

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where this train wreck is headed, but might as well enjoy the ride.
> 
> 11/09: minor edits made

The warring period between the Namikaze, Senju and Uchiha had been a gruesome one as the three top-tier clans of Fire Country fought for the acquisition of the land. The constant slaying of clansmen was but a small price to pay if it meant obtaining victory over their competition. But it wasn’t until Izuna Uchiha was killed by the Senju that the wedge between those two clans greatened significantly, their efforts to vanquish the Senju doubled tenfold regardless of the bloodshed their own clan would endure.

But as the war went on and more soldiers perished to the point that their clans started to dwindle in numbers, the Senju had proposed a peace treaty to the Uchiha in hopes of meeting on common ground for once and settling their differences for the sake of their clans’ survival. The treaty proposal had been opened to the Namikaze as well but the clan had denied it immediately, seeing it impossible for them to coexist with the other two clans and had moved south of the Fire Country border, establishing a village of their own whilst the Senju and Uchiha established Konoha that in time brought more clans into the mix and new alliances were made that benefitted both the military power and resource acquisition of the village. 

Hashirama had the strong and fierce kunoichi known as Mito Uzumaki of the Uzushiogakure’s Uzumaki clan, who he had married amidst the war and now were blessed as they raised their first child.

Meanwhile, Madara had, to many people’s surprise, taken the hand of Tobirama. Many were ecstatic with their joining of the two clans by marriage, a few scoffing in thought at the idea of a Senju brandishing the Uchiha’s family crest. But regardless of the whispered opinions of their decisions, neither man cared about anything besides the commitment they made to each other.

Almost two decades had passed since then and as the village flourished and peaceful living became the norm, a strange turn of events left the entirety of the Namikaze clan eradicated as they came under attack by Kurama. 

It was a complete shock, as news broke out that the formidable clan of Namikaze were all taken out in one night. A team was sent out, consisting of various samurai, ninja and users of the bending arts, many of which were Uzumaki highly skilled in sealing as they went out to contain the beast.

A few more years passed since then, and all had returned to normalcy, but in the back of many’s minds, it just felt like the calm before the storm.

-

“Can you somehow explain to me exactly how I ended up in this situation?” Madara gruffed as he surveyed the border, Tobirama to his left and Kagami, the young Uchiha who had been allowed to tag along with them during the night patrol around their land’s perimeter, scouting the area ahead of them, ordered to stay within a close distance to them.

“Last time I checked you were a Samurai, correct? And as I can remember it is the samurai’s duty to assess the borders every night to make sure everything is secure.” Tobirama gave him an unimpressed look as Madara groaned again. 

“But I’m the Shogun! If anything, I send other Samurai out to do the job, I don’t know why you’re so eager to hop down here, and to drag me along with you for that matter, not to mention bringing a kid too! Ridiculous!” Madara threw his hands up in defeat as he continued the assessment, all six of his swords in their holsters on each side at the ready in case of any trouble.

“I thought it would have been nice to bring Kagami along for the patrol, yes he may only be fourteen but he’s recently graduated to a trainee Samurai, Madara, he needs the direction.” Tobirama hummed as he saw the border seemed secured, nevertheless they’d have some of their soldiers stand guard for the night.

“You coddle him you know? Your soft spot for children really shows these days, Tobirama, he doesn’t need you holding his hand when he’s been training for the past decade. The best way for him to learn anything now is to let him go and figure things out on his own, like our fathers did for us.”

Tobirama rolled his eyes at Madara’s words, his husband had always been the type: _throw them in the deep end, they’ll either sink or swim_ and even though both he and Madara had been subjected to that very same style of learning to which they had grown to be some of the most exceptional warriors of their generation, Tobirama knew that sometimes there could be a softer approach.

But Madara continued to live solely by his father’s archaic style of teaching, poor Kagami being one to suffer through the ordeal of Madara’s rigorous regimes. _Making a ten year old run 100 laps around their village carrying an armful of sheathed katanas hardly seemed appropriate._

He felt bad for the boy many times before, but he’d seen how determined Kagami was regardless of the grueling tasks that were set upon him, it was heartwarming to see such a bright, young flame burn so vibrantly. Tobirama smiled to himself then looked up, wanting to glance at the young boy who now was well on his way to becoming a young man now, one who could soon hold his own.

But as Tobirama glanced up, seeing the surrounding area empty, worry set in quickly as he was already drawing his blade. “Where did Kagami go off to? Were you keeping an eye?” Tobirama questioned his husband. 

Madara whipped around to face Tobirama from where he had been looking over at the river, “Me? I’m not here to babysit, Tobirama! I knew bringing him was a mistake, this is not some playground, wandering off in the middle of the night and away from his patrol squad, _hmph!_ these brats have it too easy these days, why I have half the mind to-“

 _”Masters!”_

Madara’s rant was cut short as they saw Kagami directly north of them within the forested parts, yelling at the top of his lungs. At first Tobirama had thought it was in distress but really it was more of a yell of attention to something as he saw Kagami waving for them to come over.

Tobirama sighed and resheathed his katana.

“What is he going on about, better be something good, for him to be shouting at the top of his lungs in the dead of night.” Madara gruffed as he hurried with Tobirama to where Kagami was within the forest. 

“You were to stay close to us, did you not understand what our task was? To secure the border but no, you’re off doing Kami knows what, this better be good or- oh.” Madara’s brow furrowed as he took in the sight of a small boy, with wild spiky blonde hair and big blue eyes as he cowered behind Kagami’s leg, clutching at his shin armor as he eyed the two tall men from between the space of his legs provided by Kagami’s wide stance.

“Who is this child?” Tobirama questioned softly as he slowly crouched to get a better look from what he could manage, the young boy was shaking like a leaf, he was sure from both the cold and fear of foreign men. He was only clad in a long sleeved white shirt and blue trousers that were torn in various places. His hair was wildly messy and his face covered in dirt smudges. As dirty and in of bad shape he was, Tobirama paid no attention for more than a few seconds as he had now been drawn to those enormous blue eyes, wet a bit from a few tears that welled up in the boy’s eyes.

“Well, speak child! What is your name, and explain why you’re trespassing in our territory!” Madara’s irritation peaked at the situation, his voice booming and it was enough to strike more fear in the small child as he tried to shield himself more. 

“Madara! Please, you’re making it worse, antagonizing him would benefit neither of us in any way, we don’t need you making matters worse!” He chastised Madara, both Uchiha stunned.

Tobirama did always get rather protective when it came to children, especially ones that were as banged up as this kid was.

The boy eyed Tobirama curiously, he had removed his kabuto from his head, allowing his full face to be shown to him. He noticed the man’s soft face, pale and marked with small red lines at his cheeks and chin, as red as the eyes that stared right at him.

Kagami had been silent the whole time but now was ready to speak. “I’m sorry I strayed from the area, I was doing as I was told and assessing the area but I heard a lot of rustling coming from this spot and had decided to check it out.” He bit his lip.

Tobirama looked up at his young samurai, a small spark of anger flickering through him as he wanted to knock him upside the head for that train of thought. “And you thought it a good idea to go off on your own, without any proper knowledge of what could be behind those bushes? And to go alone at that? How ignorant can you be?” Tobirama chastised his young charge who seemed to have the realization dawned upon him about his dire mistake.

“I’m sorry Master! I just thought-“

“It’s just that! You didn’t think, what would we have done had you been snatched up by some unknown enemy and had your throat slit? Before we could even get to you, you’d be dead on the ground.” He glared and Kagami shrunk under the terrifying gaze.

“I apologize, Master Tobirama!” Kagami gasped as he dropped down and bowed before him, feeling terrible for his foolish mistake. The blonde boy behind him blinking wildly as he watched the exchange happen.

Tobirama sighed, calming himself before speaking, “Kagami, please stand up. We’ll deal with this later, for now we have to attend to this small child, he may need medical attention and could surely use a good meal.” He eyed how slim the child was, it was sad really.

“Can you walk on your own?” Tobirama asked softly. Madara had been leaning against a tree with an unimpressed look whilst Kagami stood back up, shaking the dirt out of his red armor plates that were situated on his knees and shins. 

The boy did not answer, and Tobirama didn’t wait around for a response as he was already reaching for him. Surprisingly, he didn’t fight Tobirama at all as he was practically lax as Tobirama scooped him up to his chest. The boy sniffled as he glanced up at the man, he was very intimidating up close and had drove the boy to hide his face into Tobirama’s dō. 

Madara huffed, “He’s spooked by every little thing.” He pushed off from against the tree. “Now how about we hurry it along, I can feel the temperatures dropping through the thick of my armor and that child barely has anything on, he’ll freeze in no time.”

Tobirama had nodded in agreement knowing that was exactly what would happen if they remained here any longer. He held the boy as close to his chest as he could and tried to share as much body warmth as possible.

And they were off. 

The blonde boy watching Tobirama closely as they traveled the expanse of the land to the village. “M-Minato.” He whimpered softly.

Tobirama glancing down as he leapt through the forest. “What was that?”

“Minato Namikaze.” He whimpered again before he closed his eyes and nuzzled his chest. Tobirama heart raced as the name registered in his mind. _Namikaze?_ He shook his head thinking he must have misheard the child, the wind was heavy as it blew against his helmet, possibly interfering with what the boy had said. 

-

“The poor thing! He must be so frightened! Thank goodness you found him when you did!” Hashirama’s heart broke as he was brought the news of his brother and best friend discovering a small boy in the forest, the idea of such a helpless child freezing to death alone had almost floored him.

“He’s okay now Anija, please don’t get into a fit over this, we’ve had him checked out for any injuries and he seems okay, just rather shaken up.” Tobirama said as he placed his kabuto down on Hashirama’s desk and ran a hand through his silver locks.

“Where is he now?” Hashirama looked about.

“We left him at the Uchiha compound.” Madara piped up and Hashirama frowned. “All alone? Left him by himself in a foreign place? How could you! He must be in tears by now!” Hashirama wailed, the other men traded exasperated looks.

“Kagami is with him, I’m sure everything is well, he just needs some rest and proper meals and then we’ll go from there.” Tobirama crossed his arms as he regarded his brother, hoping that would appease him and calm him down somewhat.

“Alright then, as long as he’s okay, so do we know who he is, what land he hails from? A small child has no business wandering these areas alone, he has to be with someone, maybe he was separated?” Hashirama wondered, lost as to how someone could leave this boy on his own like that.

“He was alone when he found him, and we’re not sure if he had been with someone initially all we can do is ask him and see what he knows.” Madara explained.

Tobirama bit his lip as he recalled the name given to him and spoke up, “Well I’m not sure if it was heard correctly, but the child had revealed he was of Namikaze.” He spoke and the words seemed to just linger in the silence of the office as the two men shot shocked looks at him. 

Hashirama slammed his hand onto the table, “Impossible, you had to have misheard! The Namikaze clan had been wiped out over three years ago! There were reported to be no survivors left! That child cannot be of that clan!”

Madara was in stunned silence, could it be? He was sure that all of them had perished, he was sure that...he shook his head as he did not let his mind drift back to every thing that has happened with the Namikaze, he didn’t want to think about it anymore. But he did scoff in thought of that small child being of the Namikaze. That sniffling child really be a part of one of the most formidable clans in history? Nonsense! That clan had some of the best samurai and shinobi falling out of it effortlessly, they were strong and radiated power, just being in the presence of one you were able to tell right away they were of the Namikaze as they carried such a distinctive air, there was no way that little boy was one, he showed none of the Namikaze’s strength and pride.

“It was what I heard, I will of course find out for sure if that was what he said, but he indeed uttered Minato Namikaze.” Tobirama spoke.

“Minato, huh? Well let me know what’s the verdict, please make sure he’s well taken care of, I would have come by to see him myself but I’ve been held prisoner in this office all day due to my duties.” Hashirama pouted. Madara smirking at that.

“I would like you to bring him by tomorrow, if he’s really Namikaze it would be quite something, he could possibly have the potential to become an amazing warrior someday, and one to carry on the clan’s name!” Hashirama grinned and Tobirama chuckled.

Madara scoffed, “If you saw the scrawny kid yourself, you would say otherwise. He’s what? Maybe 8? And I doubt he’s ever lifted a sword in his life. He’d probably fall over from the sheer effort of it if you ask me.” 

“Madara, that’s not nice, he is but a child! You can’t write him off when you’ve barely spent more than a minute with him.” Hashirama scolded lightly.

“Hey, I’m only saying what I see. Any of the kids in this village half his age could run circles around him with little effort, hmph!” Madara grumbled to himself now, Tobirama rolled his eyes at how dramatic his husband was being. He reached out and snagged the back of Madara’s collar. 

“We’ll look after him, and make sure he gets everything he needs, and you!” He pulled on Madara’s collar, “You’re gonna hold your tongue and act proper with him, you’re an adult and he is a small boy, you really want to be like that towards him?” Tobirama hissed at him.

“Hey! Okay! I’ll keep quiet.” He shoved himself away from Tobirama’s grip. “But I won’t like it.”

Hashirama smiled rather awkwardly between the two, “Great! This should be fun right?” He clasped his hands together and grinned ear to ear.

-

Minato had remained silent the entirety of the hour he had been here. He hadn’t spoken to any of the men but allowed the doctors and nurses to look after him in the compound. After he had been checked over, he’d been given something light to eat. A small bowl of porridge that he happily slurped down, it had been a few days since he’d had a proper meal and the warmth that food provided was very welcome.

All the while he had eaten, that older boy who he had remembered as Kagami had been doing the oddest things.

Right in the middle of the room he was doing handstands, a large stack of books balanced on his left foot as he tried his hardest to remain still.

“Why are you doing that?” Minato ventured, since he was done eating now, he turned in the direction of Kagami, his legs crossed and his hands in his lap as he watched the older boy.

“You saw what happened out there, I was careless and now I have to pay for my mistake.” Kagami grunted as he felt his leg starting to burn.

“By balancing books on your foot? Isn’t that rather silly?” Minato scratched his head, trying to understand.

“It’s discipline, one disobeys his master which could lead to unfavorable results. In this instance it could have been death had you been some kind of threat. And I know that Master Tobirama will have my head, he might have been holding back in your presence but trust me, he isn’t a pushover.” Kagami grunted.

“Oh okay. I just don’t get why you don’t just wait for him to hand it out to you instead of punishing yourself?” 

“Agh! Because maybe if I show the initiative and be proactive with my own discipline he’ll go easy on me.” He spoke right as Tobirama and Madara entered the room. “Kagami!” Tobirama bellowed at his young charge who had slipped from the sudden noise, causing him to fall over and the books to come crashing down all over his upper torso and face. Minato was laughing at the whole ordeal.

Kagami grunted as he pushed the books off of his face to be able to see his irate master and clan leader glaring daggers at him. “Oops.” He chuckled nervously.

Tobirama huffed, “Clean up this mess then get to bed.” He commanded and Kagami was quick to do as he was told as he gathered the things and hurried out of sight.

“He does as he’s told like a good little soldier.” Minato chuckled to himself.

Tobirama regarded the boy now, “And as for you.” He said as he walked towards him, Minato panicking and ready to scramble backwards as he thought he was about to receive some kind of punishment even though he didn’t think he did anything wrong. He’s been here for an hour, how was he already in trouble?

But Tobirama simply stopped in front of him and leaned down, sniffing the air. “You need a bath.” He spoke.

“Huh?” He blinked, not expecting that turn of events as he was faintly aware of his arm being gripped and being gently pulled up by the larger man. “I’m assuming you can bathe yourself?” He quirked an eyebrow, Minato blushing softly but managing the small nod as he wrapped his head around things.

“Well the bath is right across the hall of this room, its well stocked with everything you need and I’ll find some clothes for you to wear.” Tobirama spoke gently as he guided Minato out the door, Madara watching the whole thing.

Once Minato was gone, Madara found it appropriate to speak, “Another baby bird for your nest, Tobirama?” He teased. 

“Oh shut up, just because I want to take care of a lost child doesn’t give you a right to taunting me. If he is a Namikaze, can you imagine what he must have been through, losing his clan, possibly his parents and maybe siblings as well, it wouldn’t kill you to be a little kind to him.” He left the room, and entered into one of the various storage closets that held freshly laundered yukatas which were normally kept for the young Uchiha children. Taking out one and carefully folding it as he left it outside the bathroom door, knocking and letting Minato know that his clothes were outside.

Madara rolled his eyes at it all, “I don’t mind the kid, as long as he doesn’t get in the way, and doesn’t get in between us and our alone time.” He smirked as he gripped Tobirama’s arm and pulled the younger man to him, wrapping an arm around his waist as he leaned down and nipped at his collarbone softly.

“Madara.” He gasped as he tried to move them away from the open door where anyone could see them.

“Come on, just a little kiss.” The Uchiha whined as he licked at his collarbone and manage to drag his tongue along the length of Tobirama’s neck, a soft moan falling from the paler man’s lips, and he was about to give in, to melt under Madara like softened candy and let him do whatever, until he heard the bathroom door open.

He promptly shoved Madara off him as he fixed himself, Madara grumbled behind him about something along the lines of “blonde haired little cock block” but ignored him as he smiled when Minato came in dressed in his black yukata, the Uchiha crest embroidered on the shoulder portions on the sleeves. His blonde hair was still rather messy and damp from his bath and Tobirama could already see how tired the boy was as he was wobbling on his feet. 

“Looks like it’s time for bed.” Tobirama chuckled and Madara beamed at that, excited at the prospect of putting the boy to bed and getting busy with his husband after such a long, long day.

-

Madara huffed as a small hand fell across his face, causing him to groan and throw it off. He couldn’t believe this! He turned to look at the other two who currently shared the bed with him. 

Tobirama thought it wise that Minato spend his first night sleeping in their bed where he felt more safe rather than in one of the other rooms all alone. So there they were, Minato wedged in between them, and the kid was a horrible sleeper, his limbs splayed out and for the third time that night, Madara had to fend off the flying limbs that came at him whilst Tobirama slept peacefully on the other side of the bed.

He was going to kill Hashirama the next time he saw him!


	2. Gaijin 外人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is your new home now.
> 
> Minato’s first day in Konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this chapter got longer than I expected, oop.

Minato had slept like a rock that night, lulled into a deep sleep and like most nights, he dreamt of his mother. Her warm, blue eyes looking down upon him as she ran her hands through his hair and whispered how much she loved him. His dreams were always the same in the regard that his mother was always there doing something.

One time it was of him and her lain in a vast meadow as they both looked towards the sky, watching the clouds as they slowly drifted by. Sometimes it would just be dreams of her holding him in her arms as she would be humming softly to him. It wasn’t up until after he had lost her that his dreams had turned.

Many of them showed her weeping loudly, he would try to walk towards her, even running sometimes, to somehow comfort her but with every step he took it was as if she was moving further away from him, until he was running at full speed but like he was getting no where, his mother’s cries even louder until everything would blacken and he was left in the darkness.

But thankfully, tonight had not been one of those nights as he reveled in the feel of his mother’s arms around him as she watched him, telling him how she would always watch over him and how he’d never be alone.

Morning came quicker than he would have liked, as the sun’s rays poured into the room and onto Minato’s face with such intensity that it stirred the young boy from his rest. He let out a soft groan as his eyes opened and was immediately blinded by the light, quickly turning over, his back now to it as he rubbed at his eyes, unaware of another presence in the room just yet.

“Good morning, I trust that you slept well.” Tobirama spoke softly as he stood from where he had been seated in the armchair that wasn’t much further from the bed, he was already dressed for the morning, wearing his blue kimono outfit tied at the waist with his pale yellow sash, he had forgone his happuri today, leaving his face bare, but had one of his katana sheathed and inserted into the band of his sash securely.

Minato groaned softly as he blinked away the sleep in his eyes, the harsh sunlight already ruining his day before it even started, he sighed softly as his eyes finally focused enough to recognize the man from last night, who he still had no idea of his identity. 

“I’ve brought you breakfast.” Tobirama softly announced as he held up a large breakfast tray that, for some reason, Minato had failed to notice until now. He slowly sat up, his blonde hair was much wilder than it normally was, tousled by his nighttime sleep. He eyed the tray the man carried, as he lowered it, Minato saw he had made a simple bowl of tamago kake gohan with some green tea on the side.

“I hope this is alright, I wasn’t sure what you liked but the children seemed to love to eat this the most in the morning times, so I hope it’s suitable enough for you.” 

Minato nodded softly as he accepted the tray kindly, putting his hands together and bowing his head, “Itadakimasu.” He softly spoke before picking up his chopsticks and eating a bite, humming happily as the flavors exploded across his tongue, soon he abandoned his slower eating, and started to shovel the food in more quickly.

Tobirama chuckled at the sight before him, normally if this had been any other child he would have scolded them for their discourteous table manners, but he couldn’t help but feel flattered by the boy’s enthusiasm towards his food, “I’m glad you enjoy my cooking Minato, but the bowl won’t sprout legs and run off, you could take your time, we’re in no rush.” He smiled warmly at the blonde, who couldn’t help the blush that bloomed across his cheeks.

Minato’s hastened eating stopped then, feeling rather mortified as he didn’t even realize how rude he must looked, shoving food into his face in front of the elder man.

“Oh! I’m sorry! It’s just been a while since I’ve had such a tasty meal, I didn’t mean to be so inconsiderate.” Minato apologized, feeling rather foolish at that moment.

“It’s fine, just take your time.” He smiled at him again. Minato felt more relieved now as he resumed his meal, chewing slower and savoring the food as it fell across his tongue. Tobirama eyed him the entire time, it didn’t seem to bother Minato much as he continued to eat calmly, seemingly comfortable with the lingering silence, the only noises being the wind that blew through the open windows of the room and rustled the against the trees that hang outside the bedroom window, and the clicking and tapping of Minato’s chopsticks against the bowl as he ate.

Tobirama was trying his hardest to hold his tongue for now. He was to bring Minato to see Hashirama today and as he knew he should wait until they arrived there to let Minato speak his piece, he couldn’t help but wonder things at that moment. So many questions burned the inside of his brain, wanting escape through his lips so badly that it almost killed him to hold it inside.

Minato had been polishing off his meal when he could feel the unease from the older man, he peeked up at him then, seeing Tobirama’s eyes set on him, the older glancing away momentarily as he felt awful for staring.

“Is something wrong?” Minato asked hesitantly, as Tobirama’s eyes moved back to gaze upon him once more.

“I know I should wait, but it’s eating at me to need to know what brings you here.” 

Minato nodded softly and put his tray aside as his hands folded into his lap, fidgeting with them with uncertainty, “Well, this is Konoha, correct?” He questioned with what he received a nod in confirmation from Tobirama.

“Well, I’d been told to come here and to seek out a man named Tobirama, I was told he could help keep me safe. Do you know him and where I’d be able to find him, he’s one of the most notorious warriors who ever existed, I remember my mother used to tell me stories about how great and noble he was.” Minato smiled softly. 

Tobirama blinked wildly, his mouth slightly agape and he felt rather warm in the face. He tried to shake away the feeling, as he found it a tad absurd that he got so easily flattered by a few nice words of the boy, who obviously had not a clue that the man that he seeks stood right under his nose.

Initially he would have waited to speak his identity, to reveal who he was so readily until he got the whole story, but he felt obliged to inform Minato right away, as if he was compelled by some other invisible force to do so. And as he was about to open his mouth, to tell Minato his search was over, “Well, I–“

“Ahhh! Prepare yourself, Master Tobirama! Today is the day I finally defeat you, any last words!” A small dark haired boy who didn’t seem much older than Minato himself, barged into the room suddenly, screaming at the top of his lungs and carrying two tantō blades in his grasp, both blades engulfed in raging flames as he swung them about erratically.

Minato’s eyes widened as not only was he taken off guard by the boy charging in with inferno infused weapons, but also by the fact that he just called the older man Tobirama. _Could it be?_

“Fugaku! What have I said about using that in the compound!” He chastised the boy, who pouted at him deeply.

“But–!” The boy was about to argue but Tobirama beat him to it as he scolded him harshly.

“No! I’ve told you not to use that indoors! You could set the place ablaze if you’re not careful. Now extinguish those flames and put those blades away before I confiscate them and you never see them again.” He threatened, his arms folded across his chest as he looked down at the small Uchiha boy, who had an irritated look put upon his face.

Tobirama sighed softly as he watched as the blades were extinguished of their wild flames and Fugaku resheathed the blades into their holsters at his sides. Ever since the boy learned how to channel his chakra into his blades he’s been using the technique nonstop and not to mention trying to ambush Tobirama with it every chance he got.

“I better not see you around the compound doing that again, do I make myself clear?” He quirked an eyebrow to which the boy sheepishly nodded his head in agreement.

“Good. I really did not take well to you barging into my bedroom and to come with flaming weapons of all things, not to mention displaying such chaotic behavior in front of our guest.” He gestured to Minato, who simply sat on the bed watching Fugaku, breaking into a soft smile then as the boy locked gazes with him. Fugaku didn’t smile back however.

“Who the heck are you?” Fugaku asked rudely, his eyes narrowing to that of slits as he stared down Minato who simply stared back innocently, wondering where the sudden hostility came from.

“Fugaku! I’ve taught you better than that, that’s no way to speak to a guest, now introduce yourself properly, and don’t demand of someone’s name in such a manner.” Tobirama fumed, growing tired of the boy’s poor attitude.

“Fine.” Fugaku sighed as he walked up closer to Minato, bowing his head slightly, “Fugaku Uchiha, and you are?” Fugaku muttered in a bored tone.

Minato smiled small at him, “Minato.” He replied back softly to the other boy whose eye twitched slightly. Confusion drawn across Minato’s face once more as he didn’t understand what must have triggered what seemed to put the other boy in such irritation again.

“What, don’t got a last name or something, where the heck are you from anyways?” He huffed softly. Tobirama bit his lip as he heard the question, choosing that moment to interject, knowing that if Minato uttered his last name within the _Uchiha compound_ of all places, all hell would break loose.

“As I recall Fugaku, you have bōjutsu class this morning, correct? Have you been practicing?” He changed the subject quickly, knowing the young boy would happily talk about his training he’d been undergoing at the Academy and forget all about the interrogation he was trying to set upon Minato.

Fugaku’s eyes shone with eagerness and excitement, “Yeah! I’ve been practicing with Kagami for the past week, you should have seen us, I’ve taken him down a couple times no sweat, bō right to the face!” He fist pumped the air as he grinned widely at his elder.

Tobirama chuckled as he reached down and ruffled Fugaku’s hair, the boy giggling from the fond touch, “If only I had been there to witness it, Kagami must be feeling rather embarrassed about it as well.” He smirked.

“Hey! That didn’t count, you fought dirty!” Kagami suddenly yelled as he poked his head into the room. Fugaku whipping around, a wide smirk on his face. “Oh yeah? You’re just mad a little kid whose not even a year into his junior training kicked your butt!” Fugaku stuck his tongue out at Kagami, the older boy, getting red in the face with anger. 

“Oh shut up! I went easy on you, because Master Madara said so, if he didn’t, I would have snapped that stupid bō of yours in half and then ground you into the dust, Hmph!” Kagami huffed his words while giving the shorter boy a death glare.

Fugaku glared right back, feeling riled up. “Oh yeah! Why don’t you then? Right here, right now! I’ll wipe the floor with you!” Fugaku screamed, at this point it seemed the two boys had completely forgotten that they weren’t the only ones in the room, the bigger issue being how they were utterly oblivious to the fact that the last man they wanted to anger was standing right there watching the two. 

And it wasn’t until Fugaku was leaping forward, ready to land a punch at Kagami’s stomach, that Tobirama made his presence known by grabbing the back of Fugaku’s shirt, stopping the kid short from picking fights. 

Tobirama lifted Fugaku higher by his collar until the boy’s eyes were leveled with his as he looked at him, “Are you insane?” He questioned him with an icy tone. Fugaku shook his head wildly as he panicked. “Sorry, Master Tobirama! We won’t do it again!” He quickly apologized.

“For your sake, Fugaku, you better stay true to your word, or I’ll make your Uncle Madara’s punishments seem like a breeze compared to what I’ll do.” He threatened the small boy who yipped in fear. Tobirama finally placed him back on his feet, both he and Kagami shook slightly as they looked up at him.

“Now! Fugaku, you have classes! And Kagami, you have drills today! Now I suggest you two stop acting so childish and prepare for your day!” He reprimanded the boys who wore remorseful looks.

“Yes, Master Tobirama.” They both replied in unison. Minato sat statue-still on the bed as he watched them, it was as if his whole body seized up as the whole atmosphere shifted around them, carrying a heavier and more serious feeling as he realized just how much authority Tobirama carried, it made him straighten up and act right even though he wasn’t the one currently in trouble.

Tobirama watched them for a few moments before moving closer to them, their eyes widened as the man moved closer, but their fears instantly eased as the older man each placed a warm hand over each mop of dark hair, ruffling it fondly like Minato has come to notice the older warrior loved to do, he himself feeling a tad left out but breathed a sigh of relief as the tension broke within the room.

Both Uchiha smiled softly. “Now hurry along, and have a good day alright? Fugaku, I’ll try and come around later to see your bōjutsu match and Kagami, after your drills today, I want you to make sure you make enough time to polish your katanas before your next mission, is that understood you two?” Both boys nodding in understanding and ran off, leaving Tobirama and Minato alone once more.

“I apologize for the interruption.” Tobirama sighed softly. Minato eyed him, now that the focus was shifted back to them, he suddenly felt very intimidated, not to mention he had just learned that this man, the one who rescued him from the forest and the same one he shared the same bed with last night, was the legendary Tobirama. 

“I know we’re supposed to continue our conversation from earlier but I had promised the Emperor that I would bring you by today, he’s been wanting to meet you since he first got news about us discovering you, and seeing how his schedule is very limited in free time, it would be best we get there as soon as we can before he heads to his meetings.” Tobirama spoke, knowing quite well if Hashirama didn’t get a chance to meet the boy, the man would make it his business to refuse to go to his council meetings until Minato was brought to him, or worse, he’d go parading around the village himself until he found them, and Tobirama didn’t have the energy to go wrangle his anija.

Minato nodded, “O-Okay.” He agreed, already slowly removing himself from the bed. 

“Go take your bath, I’ll have an outfit ready for you on the bed when you come out of the bath.” Tobirama spoke before exiting the room, leaving Minato to gather himself and hurry to the bathroom.

He washed himself thoroughly, and then his hair. His mind drifted a lot as he scrubbed, especially to what would happen now that he came here. And he was supposed to meet the Emperor today, what would happen when he did? He didn’t know him, he didn’t know anyone here when he really thought about it. As far as he knew, the Emperor was aware of his lineage, what if he had ill intentions against him? But Tobirama wouldn’t carry him there, if someone wished to harm him, right? At least he’d hope so.

Even though he didn’t know the man for long, he felt a sense of calm washing over him whenever he was near. Even when Minato first met them in the woods, he could tell Tobirama was good, and protective, he couldn’t say much for the others though, especially the other man who was with him, the one known as ‘Madara’ who seemed a bit hostile. Besides, his own mother had told him to look for Tobirama, so it must be safe here if his mother deemed it well enough to send her young son.

He sighed as he rinsed away the soap suds, Minato’s own reasoning failed to alleviate the twisting feelings of anxiety within his gut. The last thing he needed was to be led into that office like a sheep to the slaughter. 

A loud, sharp knock pulled Minato from his thoughts then. “Minato! Are you almost done? We need to leave in a few minutes, so please finish up!” Tobirama said through the expanse of the shut bathroom door. Minato sighed shakily as he stood from the tub.

Minato was never one to think much of the clothes he wore, as long as it fit he was happy. But as he stared down at the new clothes Tobirama laid out for him, he couldn’t help but feel excited. It wasn’t anything special of course, a simple tracksuit, three stripes on each sleeve, with a black mesh under-armor, a pair of black pants and some sandals. A very simple outfit, but for some reason, it made him joyous as he slipped into them, pulling on his sandals finally. He sighed softly as he sat on the bed for a moment, and took in the room for a minute. 

When he noticed the semi-worn, plain, black headband, he smiled as he grabbed it up and tied it around his forehead securely, looking at himself in the mirror.

“Minato, are you ready? Oh.” Tobirama had called as he entered the room but stopped at the doorway, as the boy turned to look at him, still adjusting the band around his head. “Is it alright if I wear this? It helps keep my hair out of my eyes.” He asked softly.

Meanwhile, Tobirama couldn’t help but stare, as he looked upon him, something about the headband that sat on his forehead, encompassed with his shaggy blond hair and blue eyes that gave Tobirama a sense of familiarity but he couldn’t quite place it as yet.

He smiled softly, “Of course, it’s fine, now let’s get going.” 

-

Tobirama normally opted to use his hiraishin when traveling to Hashirama’s office, it being much more convenient than walking from point A to point B, but he honestly didn’t want to put Minato through the stress of the teleport, besides, it gave the boy a chance to get a look of the village.

Minato kept silent as the two of them travelled the main path of the village that led straight to the Emperor’s Tower. It was transitioning to mid morning hours now, as Minato watched more villagers leave their homes to go about the day. They past many stands and vendors who sold a variety of things, some selling specialty items. Fruits, vegetables, weapons, you name it.

The lull of the market place helped calm Minato’s nerves somewhat, he tried to immerse himself completely in the busied sounds of the merchants and patrons, the small children who giggled and ran around with their parents, the loud gurgle and boil of large pots of food ready to be served at the restaurants they passed, the sweet and savory smells that aerated helped even more. 

He let out a soft breath, trying to ground himself as he then chanced a glance at Tobirama whose gaze was straight ahead at the moment.

“Um, Tobirama sir…” he asked hesitantly, worrying at his bottom lip.

The taller man looking down instantly, “Hmm? What is it?” Minato suddenly felt so small as the older man looked down, those red eyes that he thought he’d grown used to by now, seemed like they were reading his soul.

“Um, what’s the Emperor like? Is he nice?” Minato couldn’t help but dread it all, every step closer to the Tower seemed like another nail in his coffin. 

Tobirama chuckled loudly, taking Minato off guard, “Oh! I forgot you’ve never met him, trust me Minato, you have nothing to worry about.” He placed a reassuring hand on the boy’s shoulder. Minato was relieved at that comment, managing a smile. The hand rubbing his shoulder was welcoming from Tobirama, but Minato couldn’t help but wished the man had ventured for a head ruffle, which Minato had been fascinated with since he saw him practically do it to everyone but him.

He couldn’t deny the safety and relief he felt with Tobirama however, which was probably due to his own absence of adults in his life. He never knew his own father and the only other male figure he ever looked up to was his grandfather, who he couldn’t remember much considering how young he’d been. But it was beyond just the male figure situation. Tobirama’s chakra signature carried a cool nature, one that ran over Minato like a refreshing breeze, but still carried an underlying warmth that drew Minato closer to him.

Tobirama couldn’t stop smiling at the young boy as he leaned more into Tobirama.

Once arrived, Minato felt like his legs heavied like lead, frozen to the spot as Tobirama started to ascend the stairs that led to the upper level of the building where the Emperor’s and Shogun’s offices were. But he stopped as he noticed Minato wasn’t following behind him. “There’s nothing to be afraid of, Minato. They won’t bite, well maybe one of them will.” Minato panicked at that but Tobirama quickly calmed him, “I’m kidding.” He tried to the ease the obvious panic that rose in the boy. 

“Now, come.” He held out his hand for Minato to take, which the boy grabbed eagerly, and practically glued himself to Tobirama’s right side as they ascended the stairs together. Tobirama used his own chakra’s aura to seemingly reach out and cloak the boy in it, surrounding him with the feeling, as he noticed he had been clinging to it every since he met him in the forest, getting further more invested in the man’s chakra the longer he stayed around him.

As they approached the Emperor’s office where Tobirama knocked loudly upon the door, Minato burying himself further into Tobirama’s side as the Emperor called for them to enter.

When both entered the room, Hashirama set his eyes upon Minato immediately, “Oh! He’s adorable! Well from looks alone, he’s definitely of Namikaze, can’t hide with that bright blonde hair.” Hashirama laughed loudly from his seat. The loud bellow frightening Minato enough to duck behind Tobirama.

Mito huffed softly, “Hashirama please! You’re frightening him.” She turned to look at Minato, “Don’t mind him, he tends to get like that much too often.” She smiled softly. Minato looked at the red headed woman who sat beside the Emperor, her hair styled into buns with which detailed tags hung from. She wore a white high collared kimono, and was poised perfectly as she sat next to Hashirama, her smile so warm and calming that Minato couldn’t help but smile back.

Madara scoffed from the corner where he stood leaned against the wall, “It’s not Hashirama’s fault, the kid’s afraid of his own shadow, he looks more cowardly than the last time I saw him.” Madara huffed, his arms crossed against his chest. 

“Madara, please, I’ve told you to back off.” Tobirama eyed him, the dark haired man sighed in defeat, “Fine, fine. I’ll shut up.” No more words left his lips but Madara kept his eye steadily on the boy.

“Thank you. Now. Minato.” He slowly pulled the boy who was hiding himself behind him, even though the kid was reluctant to move at first, but finally allowed himself to be extracted from Tobirama as he stared at everyone in the room. “I’d like you to meet Emperor Hashirama, his wife Mito, and of course you’ve already met Madara.” Who he gestured to, the Uchiha only grunting as some form of response.

“Minato! Such a wonderful name! How old are you, might I ask?” Hashirama beamed.

Minato bit his lip softly, “Seven, sir.” He replied humbly.

“Oh! And you came here all by yourself?” Hashirama asked to which Minato nodded. Tobirama rolling his eyes. “Anija, considering both you and I have learned to take care of ourselves at a young age, why would you find this so surprising?”

“Oh Tobi, that was a different time then, nowadays children are more doted on, you know that!” Hashirama hummed.

“So tell me, Minato. Tell me about yourself, what brings you here?” Hashirama rest his chin in his hands as if a child waiting eagerly for their Sensei to tell them tales of the warrior.

“Well, I was supposed to come here a long time ago, when my village was attacked by the demon fox.” He bit at his lip when he noticed the shocked expressions on the others’ faces. 

Hashirama frowned deeply, “But that was over three years ago! Why didn’t you come sooner! You are but a small boy! Did you have someone who took care of you then?” Hashirama’s tone was laced with unbelief as he listened to the child.

Minato pouted at the absurd question, at least he thought it was, “I don’t need to be looked after, I’ve been able to take care of myself since I was three.” He crossed his arms. “Besides, I didn’t want to come right away, I wasn’t sure if your village would even accept me so readily.” He huffed petulantly.

“But my dear Minato, just because you think you can take care of yourself all alone, doesn’t mean you have to.” Mito said softly. 

“I’ve been fine though, I’ve stayed hidden in my clan’s secret bunker since the attack, and I’ve been able to manage on my own!” All four adults looked in interest at the mention of the bunker, Tobirama himself most intrigued as he’s only ever heard rumors of such a place, one that held many rare ingredients for experiments and valuable artifacts.

“So what happened that made you finally come to Konoha?” Tobirama huffed.

“Well…I may have gotten ambushed at one point.” Minato stared intensely at the floor now, not daring to raise his gaze as he knew he’d only meet looks of surprise.

“It’s fine! Please don’t worry, I managed to escape but I haven’t been back to the bunker since, and I’ve left everything there…” Minato’s sad tone did a number on Hashirama as the man felt like his heart was being shattered into a million pieces as he listened to the child.

“But it’ll be okay, because I do plan to go back, once I’m sure it’s safe enough.” Minato spoke, Tobirama listened the whole time, immediately becoming enraged.

“Complete, utter nonsense!” He bellowed loudly enough that Minato flinched away from him. 

“You shall do no such thing! You could get yourself injured or worst! You came to Konoha for refuge and this is where you shall remain, I will not have you running directly into danger like that when you are merely a child.” 

“But, Tobira-“ Minato tried to retort, there was no way he’d let himself be held here indefinitely, this was only supposed to be something temporary.

Madara couldn’t help but laugh at the exchange, Hashirama’s brow was heavy with worry and concern and Mito shook her head softly as she watched them.

“No! And if you dare try to set foot outside these village gates, I’ll drag you back home by the ends of your hair!” He threatened the boy.

“As barbaric as that sounds, Tobirama is right, Minato.” Mito spoke. “We can’t risk you going back out there, especially not now that you’ve come here and who knows what enemies could be lurking out there in wait for you.”

Minato simply brooded where he stood now, not saying anything but showing an obvious display of displeasure by the decisions of the adults. Madara eyed the boy from the corner, scoffing. “Little brat. You should be grateful they even care, why don’t you quit your complaining and behave for once, you’ve already caused enough trouble showing up here.” He sighed, seeing how Tobirama’s eyes turned to him, catching the gaze he knew he’d better make himself scarce or his husband who yell his ear off.

Madara excused himself rather rudely, mumbling about the need to attend to his duties and giving drills to his squadrons. Hashirama watched his friend go, letting out a breath, feeling that it could have gone better, but it could have been much more worse, he supposed.

Mito still felt the lingering tension in the room, heavy enough that it was suffocating. Enough that she needed to lighten it somehow. “Tobirama, why not show our guest around the village? Maybe start with the Academy? I think Minato would find it rather enjoyable to see all our young warriors.”

“Hmm, that sounds like a splendid idea.” He smiled, looking down at Minato who still wore an upset expression. “I can take him around the grounds, let him get a feel for it before I enroll him.” Minato immediately looked up at the man, his face even more upset now as he was ready to spit protests but the leveled look Tobirama gave him made the boy go against that action.

“Ooh I’ll come too!” Hashirama hopped up from his desk, practically bouncing about like some overexcited puppy.

“No!” Both Tobirama and Mito responded, Hashirama pouted largely.

“You have meetings and paperwork to do for the rest of the day! Don’t think we don’t know you’re trying to wiggle your way out of it, now sit!” Tobirama ordered and Hashirama did as he was told but not without a loud whine. Minato watched them, finding it rather odd, wondering how this man could be the Emperor, one thing for sure, it seemed Tobirama was right after all when he said Minato had no reason to worry about the man.

“Fine! But maybe you and Madara can bring Minato by for dinner one of these nights? I would like some more time to get to know him. And I want you to feel welcome here Minato.” Hashirama smiled softly at the boy. Mito grinning, “Minato could meet Kushina and Tsuna then! Oh I think they’d love to make a new friend!” She hummed.

Tobirama sweat dropped, knowing the two young girls were very rough around the edges and he was sure poor Minato would be put through the ropes, but he knew once they got to know each other they’d be good friends.

“Fine, I’ll bring him. Not sure how much Madara would enjoy that however.” Tobirama sighed, “But nevertheless, we’ll be there.” Tobirama spoke.

With that said, Tobirama placed his hand on Minato’s shoulder and before the blonde could prepare himself properly, Tobirama hiraishined them both away, hoping the boy would be able to handle the teleport.

-

Minato didn’t particularly care for the idea of seeing the Academy, he didn’t have much interest in warriors and the lifestyles they had, he’d always preferred more scholarly routes but did learn a small amount of fighting mainly for self defense. But as they made their way onto the Academy’s grounds, the loud shouts of children reaching his ears, his curiosity was already peaked.

He was already moving ahead before Tobirama himself did, the man grinning to himself knowing the boy would instantly take to it and they hadn’t even seen any of the young warriors in training.

He caught up with Minato who was already peeking through the open shoji doors of various classes, his eyes lighting up as he witnessed an array of fighting styles, many of which he didn’t even recognize. Some were hand to hand, others were practicing different weapon handling and even kendo arts, which he’d watch intently.

“We have different classes that cover basically any area of combat that one chooses to pursue, samurai, ninja, benders, just about anything.” Tobirama spoke with pride as he proudly watched the children prepare for their fights. He always took much pride in knowing Konoha bred and trained some of the strongest warriors this side of the nation. 

The village was a complete cocktail of skills, some of the numerous notorious clans and high ranking members of the nation found inside the village’s walls. And Tobirama felt even more so delighted at the fact that now there was a Namikaze child amongst them.

Even though his clan as well as himself had held much disdain for the opposing clan, with time and the eventual peace that was brought upon them, Tobirama had learned differently and with both the decimation of the Namikaze and the marriage into the Uchiha aided in his revamped view of both clans.

Tobirama let the boy soak it in, admiring how focused he was on the children as they circled each other then charged to make their first attacks.

After watching the match, Tobirama herded Minato along to one particular room where he knew Fugaku’s class was held while Minato was going on about how amazing they all were.

Tobirama peeked into the room with Minato just in time to see Fugaku going up against another boy, brandishing his bō as he was swinging out madly. Both boys wore protective padding around their waists and helmets that covered their heads to keep them safe from any particularly hard strikes. Minato watched on and in his honest opinion he found Fugaku’s fighting style interesting, the boy mainly used wild erratic and unpredictable moves as his opponent barely had time to evade each as it came, mainly staying in defense as Fugaku moved his staff in a whiplike motion. 

The rules of the match were simple: one wins the match if either they’ve taken down their opponent or they fall outside the ring of the circle. Fugaku seemed to be aiming for taking them out but the other boy was panicking now as he was backing up more with each strike he blocked with his own staff, and within time he was flushed to the line, panicking more now as he fought to stay where he was but Fugaku managed to land one more hit, causing him to fly back and out of the ring. Fugaku smirking in victory as the other kids cheered in his victory the boy reveling in it happily as he finally noticed Tobirama standing there, the boy from earlier in tow, which had contributed to the dent in his currently good mood now.

Fugaku hurried over to them, “Master Tobirama! Did you watch my whole fight, were you impressed?” He was happily bouncing, his bō still in hand as he buzzed around Tobirama like an eager little bee. 

Tobirama nodded with a soft smile, “You did excellent! I’m quite proud of the progress you’ve been making lately.” 

Fugaku smiled widely at that. “Hah, right?! I’m already so good just wait till I unlock my Sharingan, I’ll be unstoppable, and no one could beat me, I’ll be the next Shogun in no time!” He cheered.

Minato simply watched Fugaku, watching him go on and on about how amazing he was. Fugaku had finally turned to him then, “What are you staring at?” He glared.

“Uh! Nothing, I’m just listening.” Minato responded softly.

“Fugaku please don’t terrorize Minato, now your fight was all good and well, but I need you to hurry back to class before you miss something important.” The older man spoke, Fugaku looked at him with sad, soft eyes as he finally obeyed.

Tobirama huffed softly, never a fan of how much Fugaku bragged.

“Now come along Minato, I haven’t shown you the benders, they’re going through their outdoor exercises as we speak.” He led him out of the class, Fugaku watching them the whole time.

“Benders?” Minato asked, the word was completely foreign to him and as far as he knew his clan never had benders.

His eyes were completely opened when he saw what stood before him, once they came around to the backside of the Academy where the training grounds were located. There, had show many young kids of varying ages, doing what Minato who have considered magic as some either morphed and controlled literal fire, water, rocks or air at their will, his jaw dropped at the sight.

“How’s that even possible?” Minato gasped as his eyes looked upon a raven haired girl who stood in a crouching like stance, fire emerged from her palms in large wisps and curled around her palm as it were a serpent. One move and forward thrust of her palm and the flames shot off with an incredible speed, the girl repeating the same actions a few more times, launching the next set of fireballs with ease. 

His eyes then drifted to another girl, her light blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and her amber eyes shone as she used her hand and flicked it upwards with a quick motion causing the ground in front of her to crack and lift into large shreds of rock, she twisted her body, putting her foot behind her and with all her strength, she kicked the boulders, all whizzing away with the kick’s force, Minato gulped at the sight.

Lastly there was one more girl he turned his gaze on, her bright red hair the first thing he noticed as the girl floated in the air, her hair tossed about as she moved her hands in a continuous circular motion, the air beneath her gyrating as if it were a small tornado, she calmed the air currents, bringing herself down to her feet. He watched in awe as she made one swooping motion below and with that emerged a small white blue ball that grew larger as it travelled the swoop, coming out as a full spinning orb.

“Wow.” He said softly to himself, then was astonished even more when the girl hopped onto the ball, giggling loudly as she held on, riding the spinning orb in constant circles around the grounds. He bit at his lip as he watched her, she had to be the most dazzling girl he’d ever seen as her long hair, that reminded him of trails of fire, trailed behind her.

Tobirama’s heavy laugh startled him out of his trance, “It’s quite something I know, it even surprises me sometimes, the abilities these children possess at such young ages.” He hummed. 

“I’ve never met anyone like them before, their powers…how is that even possible?” He watched on in fascination, then glanced up at Tobirama, “Can you do what they do?” He asked.

Tobirama hummed in response, “In some ways yes, I was not born with their abilities naturally, how ever I have a water nature which makes the manipulation of water outside my regular water-based jutsu possible, with hard work and practice I was able to succeed in the feat.” He spoke as he watched the children as they continue through their movesets. 

“That’s truly amazing, too bad I don’t have anything like that.” Minato said with a forlorn look on his face. 

“Having those kinds of abilities aren’t every thing, it stills boils down to the strength of the fist and mighty strike of the katana, Minato. And I feel that you have that in you.” Tobirama tried to reassure the boy. “And with help, you could reach your full potential, and become a mighty warrior.”

Minato let the words wash over him, warriors seemed like a waste of time to him, and he had more important things to worry about anyways, like getting back to the bunker to recover the things he lost…the scrolls his mother left for him were very dear and important and he wouldn’t have a clue as to what to do if he went back there and they were missing.

“I don’t care about that.” Minato huffed, Tobirama looked down in confusion. “I just want to get back to my bunker before it’s too late. We have to go.” Minato turned sharply and looked Tobirama dead in the eye.

Tobirama sighed softly as he read the expression on the child’s face, “I’m sorry Minato but you are to reside within the village, and to keep a low profile, the last thing we need is everyone knowing of your presence, it would only cause trouble for us. Do you understand, I will not be explaining this or entertaining this silly notion any longer. For the time being you are living here and will be a part of the Academy, it’s a finished discussion now let’s go.” He gestured him to follow as he wanted to carry Minato about the remainder of the village. 

“But…” Tobirama heard the boy huffed from behind him, then he went silent. Tobirama sighed as he really had no patience for such foolishness. He whipped back around and was about to set the record straight with Minato but met nothing but an empty space where the boy was supposed to be standing.

“How did he?!” Tobirama gasped as he was completely dumbfounded, the boy left, no noise, no obvious shift or disappearance in his chakra signature. Nothing. And he moved so fast.

Tobirama hurried then, knowing it was only a matter of time before the kid tried to make a run for the village gates or something worse.

-

Minato sat on a rooftop as he munched on a rice ball that he managed to snag within the busy area of the vendor shops. There were too many crowds around them for the vendors to have any idea of what was going on or to notice him grabbing and pocketing the food before dashing off. He never was a fan of stealing from anyone but he was hungry and had no money and needed to keep up his energy if he wanted to get away from Tobirama and back home, so it was his only option.

Minato had hurried away from Tobirama when he had gotten the chance, he knew he came to seek refuge here but he was hoping Tobirama would be nice enough to escort him back to his previous dwelling to gather his things but it seemed he’d have to do it on his own. 

Minato quickly finished the remainder of his food and leapt from the roof and down to the ground.

He sighed as he wandered around for a bit, he now stood in the square and looked around, he was rather unfamiliar with this place still. He would have to figure out how to get out of here somehow before Tobirama would get to him.

As he maneuvered his way through the crowds of people, when his eyes set upon the silver haired man and red face tattoos, he panicked, quickly ducking down and hurrying through the crowd before he was spotted.

In his panic he must have slipped with his chakra suppression for as he finally made it out of the sea of villagers, Tobirama flickered in and intercepted him from escaping trying to snatch him by the wrist but Minato was able to dodge, Tobirama utterly shocked by the speed the boy carried, one that could almost rival his own.

Minato scrambled quickly as he turned and ran through the square with the crowds of people roaring up a commotion, shouts of confusion as to who the boy was and why Tobirama was chasing him.

“Minato! Stop!” Tobirama ordered but Minato didn’t listen, only allowed his feet to keep him moving further away. 

After a few more minutes of running as fast as he could, he chanced a look over his shoulder, wondering if Tobirama was still chasing only to see that he was indeed still hot on his tail. 

His attention was so solely focused on Tobirama that his surroundings became nothing but background noise until he slammed right into a older woman who had been carrying her grocery bag, Minato falling to one side and the woman to the other, her oranges flying from the bag. 

Minato groaned and looked over to the lady he hit, “Oh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to run into you. Please let me.” He apologized as he was starting to reach for the scattered fruit until a dark shadow casted over him, “Minato.” Tobirama growled, the small boy cowering as he shrieked, forgetting the fruit as he tried to scoot away from the towering man.

“You dare run from me.” The red of Tobirama’s eyes were sharp and utterly terrifying at that moment, Minato completely regretting his decision to run.

The older woman had already managed to get up from her fall and saving what groceries weren’t destroyed in the collision, sighing dismissively as she watched Tobirama and Minato.

Minato was still backing up more and more as Tobirama moved closer, “What do you take me for? Running off and making me chase you through the village like some ridiculous wild goose chase! I’m seriously getting tired of the disobedience!” The man was shouting now at the boy and leaning in, the most menacing look on his face.

“Please, Master T-Tobirama I’m sorry…” He started to whimper, unsure of what the man would do to him. 

“You’re just sorry you were caught. Now you leave me no choice.” He huffed and began reaching down for him, Minato’s heart leapt in his chest as every thing seemed to raced around him as panic set in more and before he knew it, he was holding his hand out in front of Tobirama, shrieking, “Leave me alone!” He cried out, his eyes squeezed shut. It wasn’t until he heard loud cries and yells and a sharp snapping noise that his eyes flew open.

Large, long, strikes of lightning emitting straight from his palm, whizzing through the air, Tobirama had leapt out of the way in time to evade it as it struck at shops and carts, alighting some areas on fire, the destruction becoming more widespread with the moments that passed. 

Minato shook as the lightning seemed to stop from his palm, staring down at it, seeing the burnet residue it left behind, he didn’t even know what to make of what happened and from the mess it was causing, he didn’t want to stick around much longer anyways.

He was already getting up to run again but was snatched easily by the back of his shirt, Tobirama looking down at him, “You’re not going anywhere.”

-

When Tobirama transported them became to the Uchiha compound, he wasn’t prepared for an entire army of them to be there up in arms about the chaos they heard about in the square.

“How dare you bring a Namikaze here?! With all due respect, Master Tobirama but that boy is nothing but trouble, he burned down half of the market square today and you took your eye off him for one minute and he was running around Konoha like a chicken with its head cut off! What has the Emperor said about this!” One of the Uchiha clansmen amongst others had a very strong opinion about the disaster that had taken place earlier today.

Minato’s little lightning stunt landed them all in hot water. It was a known fact that the Namikaze possessed a particular lightning harnessing trait, one only unique to them and even though only a few Namikaze every awaken such ability, it was still widely known. 

Like the Uzumaki with their red hair and insane chakra reserves, the Namikaze were known for their bright blonde hair and incredible lightning harnessing abilities, even being able to harness lightning from nature itself. The Namikaze’s own produced version of lightning was very different from that of someone who possessed regular lightning nature and lightning styled jutsu, theirs were stark in contrast by the sharp electric blue tinting and massive amounts of power it carried behind the strike, the lightning carried its own unique Namikaze trademark morphology that was recognizable by anyone who knew of them.

And due to Minato’s display earlier, it was easy for those to realize what they were witnessing even with the many doubts surfacing around the fact that all the Namikaze should be dead and it would be impossible for someone to exist that’d be able to use such a technique.

The gossip, which Konoha was quite famous for, spread like wildfire and it took very little time before it reached the ears of every villager, including the Uchiha. And now they were all in a rage at the fact that a Namikaze was brought within the walls of Konoha and had been literally sleeping under their noses without their realization.

“Anija is fine about it! He was the one who insisted he stay here! The feud between our clans has long died now and we are at peace, this boy is just a child, he poses no harm to anyone, what occurred in the square today was obviously an accident and I assure you it won’t happen again, now please let the boy be!” Tobirama bellowed at the group, all of them muttering to each other until they finally quieted.

The leader of the group spoke, “Fine, but don’t expect us to lower our guard so easily, you may have become complacent, Tobirama, but we haven’t.” The man huffed as he and the rest of them herded out of the room, leaving Tobirama and Minato alone now.

The anger Tobirama had felt earlier had waned away amidst the aftermath of the chaos, mainly due to the fact that both he and Minato had front row seats to seeing the boy awaken his once dormant abilities, and ever since it happened Minato had been silent.

The emptiness and deafening silence of the room was enough to finally get him talking however.

“I want to leave.” He mumbled.

Tobirama sighed. “We’ve been over this Minato, no matter how many times you tell me or try and run, it will not happen, just forget about those things you left. It’s nothing you need to worry or risk your life over.” He reminded him for what felt like the millionth time now. 

Minato’s face twisted into a horrid expression then, “It’s not just about that! It’s about how everyone is starting to treat me! It was obviously a mistake coming here, now everyone thinks I’m a troublemaker or sent here on a mission to destroy them! Please let me just leave! At least when I was on my own I didn’t have to worry about anyone judging me or mistreating me in any way, I’m better off by myself again, I’ll just learn how to protect myself so I don’t need anyone! And the stuff I left were important! My mother gave me those things, I need them and I would risk getting killed to get them if I have to.” He let out a long ragged breath after his long rant, dropping to his knees and crying.

The tears flowed non-stop now as he started to feel the real heartbreak, as if the last few years of his life never occurred and the deaths of his mother and clan were fresh enough to affect him so much.

Tobirama watched the weeping boy for a few moments before letting out a loud scoff, “Don’t expect me to feel sorry for you. If you left, you’d be dead in less than a week, the fact that you being Namikaze has been revealed to the village now, you might as well walk around with a target on your forehead.” He walked closer to him.

“The cat’s out of the bag and I’m sure decade long enemies are going to make themselves known as they look for you, a surviving Namikaze is like a special prize for them now. You’d be holding a death wish if you left the safety of this village now, all eyes are on us and if you thought I was strict before about you staying put, well just you wait.”

Minato cried into his sleeve, taking in the words, he hated how the situation was turning out and the fact that his own disobedience to escape the village was now the very thing that would now hold him prisoner, upset him greatly.

His cries strengthened.

“Now listen, brat. You are weak, take it as you will but, you have no proper training and no means to properly defend yourself against attack and with that being said, you will be trained whether you like it or not, this isn’t up for discussion because it is literally life and death and someone as immature as you are doesn’t seem to understand that. Starting tomorrow your education and training will be undergone under my watch and anyone else I deem appropriate. You will do as I say and no more causing trouble, do I make myself clear?” He raised his voice more for the final sentence.

Minato turned back and looked up at him, his eyes red from the sheer amount of tears he cried. “But what about my things…” he whimpered more.

The vein in Tobirama’s forehead throbbed, “Answer me!”

“Y-yes sir.” Minato cried more.

“Good, now quit your incessant crying, there will be no more tears. You are going to become a warrior, Minato, a very powerful one that I have no doubts about, with many difficult journeys ahead and much more hardships to endure, you’ve unfortunately already been dealt a bad hand, but it doesn’t mean you can’t change it.”

Minato sniffled softly as he listened, soaking in every last word.

Minato then gasped softly when he felt a warm hand land onto his head, ruffling his hair softly as Tobirama spoke above him, looking down at him. He didn’t even expect such gesture.

“Now if you want us to be able to get your things tomorrow and be back to the village at a reasonable time, I expect you in bed early tonight.” Tobirama spoke, Minato spun around, beaming widely at the man. “Really?” 

Tobirama sighed, “Yes, because I’m sure you won’t stop nagging me about it until I do.”

He was completely taken off guard when Minato flew up, hugging Tobirama’s waist tightly. “Thank you, thank you!”

Tobirama could only laugh as he patted the boy’s head, realizing the long road they had ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some [Minato & Fugaku art](https://juniorstxrk.tumblr.com/post/636340632485527552/minato-namikazes-lightning-palm-fugaku-uchihas) for the chap~
> 
> P.S. Smut starts in the next chapter ;)


	3. Journey to the South

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where the explicit rating starts to come into play.

Tobirama gasped out into the air around them as Madara licked a long stripe over his collarbone, sucking on it as his hands held firm to the Senju’s trim waist.

It was the middle of the night, only seven hours before Tobirama was shipping off with Minato back to where the boy’s previous stead was. And even though the best thing to do now was to get the much needed rest he’d require for the long journey tomorrow, he was spending it wrestling about in their bed sheets, Madara sprawled on top, trying to accomplish as many love bites in as many places he could reach.

Madara was currently taking advantage over the fact that the little blonde buffer between them had finally migrated to one of the rooms designated for the Uchiha children, Madara all too happy about it. 

“You’re rather too indulgent of that boy, Tobirama.” Madara mumbled into the Senju’s collarbone before leaning up to nip at his lips. “It’s about time the kid stayed in his own room, and we could get some much needed alone time.” The Uchiha purred as he ground his hips into Tobirama’s, who wore a small smirk as he eyed him amongst the dim of the room. 

“Oh, I know you’ve been patient, but it’s only been a few days, I’m surprised you’ve grown this desperate.” Tobirama chucked lightly, his own hand drifting to the man’s hip.

Madara huffed, “Well, you’ll be out of my reach for _another_ few days, so why not let us have a little fun before I see you again.” Madara winked.

“You’re more than welcomed to join us on the journey, it’s not that far a distance after all.” Tobirama kissed him back softly now, wanting to feel the natural heightened warmth the Uchiha’s lips provided against his own slightly more cooled ones. His other hand slipped to play and card through the man’s long trail of mussed hair. “I’m sure we could find some alone time out there as well.” He spoke after the broken kiss.

Madara scoffed small at that, his warm breath brushed against Tobirama’s cheek as his dark eyes looked up at him, “You’ll be too occupied with the little runt to pay me any mind, besides I have quite a lot of tasks to complete with my squadron, so I don’t have time for it, however I _do_ have time to seek the favor of you once more before your travels. If you’ll allow me.” He whispered softly with another push of his hips, his member had already filled completely, giving Tobirama a good feel of the situation occurring downstairs. 

“You’re incorrigible at times, but I shall allow it.” Tobirama breathed, “However, I’d appreciate it if you keep the rest of your affectionate love bites below my collar, I shall not want to explain such an awkward situation, lest Minato inquires about it.”

Madara snickered before he slipped down some, Tobirama had been undressed some time in between their wrestle of flailing limbs and flying garments, leaving his upper torso bare. Madara placed a small trail of kisses along and over his nipples, Tobirama’s chest rising and falling rapidly. 

“Getting rather worked up there, Senju?” Madara teased lightly as he shimmied lower with each kiss, his hands already reaching for the waistband, slowly peeling it away, “Lift up, won’t you darling?” He purred. Tobirama rolled his eyes in response before lifting his hips up, allowing Madara to remove both pants and underwear, and dumping them to the floor, then taking time to observe and appreciate the beautiful Senju genetics that Tobirama had been blessed with. Suave, soft and smooth pale skin that was cooled from Tobirama’s chakra flowing through out him, a welcomed feeling against Madara’s raging warmth of skin.

Madara had teased the tip, with the push of a finger, skating it along Tobirama’s leaking slit before letting it busy itself along the shaft, Madara always became mesmerized by the sheer beauty of the cock. Eventually it drifted down, seeking to bury against the expectant tight pucker, only for Madara to gasp when his finger hit dampness, his gaze shot from the entrance right up to Tobirama, seeing the shit-eating grin that had spread across the man’s face like wildfire.

“I see someone had kept busy before I came home?” He quirked an eyebrow at his husband who simply spread his legs more in response to the question, “I had grown bored while waiting for you, and I knew since it’d be the first night we’d spend alone since Minato’s arrival, you’d want to jump at the opportunity to do something. Now, less talk, more action.” Tobirama licked his lips in anticipation.

“So demanding.” Madara lightly teased as gripped Tobirama by the calves before maneuvering him, “I think I shall take you on your side.” He smirked before Tobirama was dragged onto his side roughly, the Uchiha knowing how much the man enjoyed the other manhandling him, and fixed his legs, one hooked over his right shoulder while the other hung loosely around his hip. 

Tobirama allowed himself to be moved the way that was asked of him, before he felt the blunt tip of his lover, already pushing against his rather pliant hole, the slip was easy and fast, and the jolt he felt when his prostate was hit caused an initial shake in the Senju, his hand clenching and unclenching the sheets as he breathed out shakily. 

“Already on the edge? I’ll take my time, don’t worry.” Madara chuckled, enjoying the fact that Tobirama was mewling and huffing, seemingly worked up over the smallest sensations as he watched the flush of his face deepen and surge along to his neck. “Is it too much for you?” He milked the teasing, letting his cock do the inward soft strokes while he played with his lover with his verbiage. 

Tobirama tightened his leg around Madara, giving the Uchiha a warning glare, but the pout across his face dimmed said glare, “You’re enjoying yourself, aren’t you?”

“Not as much as you are.” Madara rolled his hips, the motion enough to garner a clench from Tobirama, the squeeze sucking Madara in more. “ _Fuck_ , well I can totally tell now.” Madara didn’t stop after the first push, starting a constant but slow pace, wanting to milk the moment as much as he could, and devour the sight before him before Tobirama disappeared for the next few days. “I’m not going easy tonight, I want you to _feel_ me for days, can’t have you too distracted on your mission.” Madara chewed his lip, grinding forward and tilting up, letting his cock sit snug to Tobirama’s prostate at every stroke.

His grip tightened on the sheets again as he kept his gaze on Madara, and not the cock currently splitting him open, though he could feel it working his every crack and crevice, and heating him up from the inside out. 

Madara had bent Tobirama’s leg a bit forward as he leaned, “You know, if you’d been traveling solo I may have bent the rules and tagged along, making love by the fire and amongst the chirps and creaking of the forest has always been a kink of mine, not to mention you all laid out for me in such a tantalizing manner, ah, I will miss you while you’re gone.” His voice thrummed and rolled deeply into a dark rumble.

“Well, I’m not gone yet, and don’t waste your time speaking as if I will be gone for such a long time, I’ll be back before you know it, but for now.” Tobirama extracted his leg from the curve of Madara’s shoulder himself, letting it join his other around the man’s thick waist before grabbing Madara and pulling him down onto him, “For now, just tell me how much you love me, and give me something to think about while I’m away.” He huffed as he allowed the shift of the cock inside him, a small, high whimper escaped as it pulsed against his inner walls, his own cock trapped between their stomachs, twitching from the constant friction upon it. 

Madara captured his lips, shoving both hands to either sides of the Senju’s head as he let his hips speak for him whilst his tongue busied itself in the warmth escape of the paler man’s mouth. The deep rocking and thrusts only prove to excite Tobirama, his legs wrapped tightly around Madara now as his hands moved to travel the expanse of the man’s back, letting his blunt nails scrape not too harshly until one particular thrust punched a loud moan and gasp, his nails sinking into the flesh.

Madara had thrown his hand over Tobirama’s mouth as he kept his pace, normally they never cared to be quiet, but now that Minato resides in a room much closer to theirs, the last thing they needed was their _commotion_ to travel.

Tobirama huffed against the hand to his mouth, giving Madara an annoyed glare. “Hmmph!” He grunted. 

“Hey, I’m just being considerate to our guest.” Madara lessened the annoyance with soft kisses to his neck and cheek, trying to calm the stormy sea that Tobirama tended to hurl onto anyone who crossed or aggravated him. 

Madara eventually removed his hand, “It’s fine, just fuck me already.” Tobirama huffed back, the Uchiha more than happy to oblige as his pace suddenly picked up, as if he’d been waiting for the word to wreck him. “I’d flip you over, but I much prefer looking at your flustered face while I take you apart, do you remember the first time I had you under me?”

Tobirama’s blush deepened at that, “Well, the only reason I allowed you on top, was due to my exhaustion, I was too drained to lead, that’s all.” Tobirama muttered.

“Sure, and that’s the story we’ll always go with right?” He nipped at his nose before leaning away, bracing himself on the bed by his hands and tilted his hips downwards, driving into him. He let his cock catch at the rim every so often before plowing back into Tobirama, pulling loud cries from the other as they pushed and grappled between each other. The huffing breaths, the soft groans and harsh bites and hair pulling were just a few things amongst their scuffle as both worked to tip the other over the edge.

-

“Tobirama!” Minato practically squealed as he dashed into his bedroom. Madara had already bid his farewell to his lover before having to report to the training grounds for his squadron. Tobirama had been busying himself for most of that early morning, packing the rest of his provisions. He glanced up when the small boy practically zoomed into his room. “Minato! Please mind yourself, no skittering around.” He lightly chastised the boy who he could tell was over the moon currently, if his uncontainable energy was anything to go by.

Minato calmed his erratic behavior as he stood before the man, “Sorry! I just wanted to see if you’re done packing!” He piped up.

Tobirama chuckled lowly, “No need to be in such a rush, we have quite a little distance to go, so no need to tire ourselves out so early on. Has Kagami packed his things yet?” He inquired, watching how Minato’s shaggy bangs drooped and swayed over his eyes. It was no issue when the boy tied it up with his headband but Tobirama could already tell he’d have to give the boy a proper trim when they returned, the boy looking that of a sheepdog with the overgrown bangs.

Minato nodded eagerly, he had been up and on Kagami since sunrise, nagging the teen into getting his things together, Kagami having had to surrender to the boy’s persistent noise.

Tobirama smirked, “I could only imagine how annoyed he must be, and have you two taken breakfast as yet?” He quirked an eyebrow, knowing Minato had not step foot in the kitchens as yet, as Tobirama had kept his senses out since the boy had awaken, cueing into his chakra and keeping track of him. 

“Oh…no sir.” He bit his lip. 

“Well, see to it you find yourself there, I will not be allowing you off the compound until I know you’ve eaten.” He said and before he could even finish the sentence Minato was dashing away, in search of breakfast.

Tobirama grinned to himself. However, the amusement only lasted briefly as the small, hotheaded Fugaku rolled into his room not too long after. He wasn’t surprised at all by the boy’s sudden appearance, ever since it broke word about the small bout of travel they’d be taking. It was only a matter of time before Fugaku would be breaking down his door.

“Master Tobirama!” Fugaku bellowed as he hurried in, his hair mussed and sleep yukata wrinkled, clear evidence that the boy had recently rolled out of bed. Tobirama held up a hand, gesturing for silence, “Now, I know just what this is about, and the answer is no. You are not coming along, Fugaku.” 

“But!” Fugaku shrieked, making his upset known over not being allowed, “But Kagami is going! Why can’t I?”

“Because I require him there, and he’s on duty with me, to serve as another guard for Minato as we journey.” Tobirama quirked an eyebrow when Fugaku puffed out his cheeks.

“That’s lame. And why does he get special treatment? All that kid has done since he got here is cause trouble. Hmph!” 

Tobirama couldn’t help but smile, he could tell that Fugaku had a bit of jealousy going over Minato, the boy already adamant with his rivalry with him to which Tobirama saw Minato was oblivious to. The blonde boy was more willing to befriend Fugaku rather than be a rival to him, but the small Uchiha obviously hadn’t wanted to do the same.

“Fugaku.” He sighed. “Don’t make it such a big deal, there is no special treatment and the only reason you’re not coming is because of your schooling, I’m not allowing you to miss any classes.” He lightly lied. Even if Fugaku was on break from the Academy, he still would not have let him go. Sure, Fugaku was skilled, much more than many of the children his own age, but the hard truth was, he was not about to bring him along into unknown territory.

It had been quite some time since he journeyed down south, and he wasn’t entirely sure what may lie ahead, but he was definitely certain that he and both Kagami could handle it if need be, however Fugaku was still too green for anything of this particular nature.

“Fine.” The boy spat, “When will you be back then? Maybe we could train when you return.”

Tobirama chuckled and ruffled the boy’s already messy bed hair, “In a few days. I would more than gladly train with you. And Minato will need a sparring partner once we begin his training as well.” Fugaku rolled his eyes at that, Tobirama lightly smacking him on the top of his head.

“Ow, hey!” He rubbed the sore spot. 

“No causing any trouble while I’m gone, Fugaku. Your uncle Madara and Hashirama have enough on their plates, and I don’t need to hear of any grief you’ve caused them while I’ve been away, understand?” He narrowed his eyes, the seriousness of the situation, clearly evident. 

“Yes sir.” Fugaku whined. 

“Now hurry along, get some breakfast and I expect you to get ready for school, I’ll see you once I’ve returned.” He allowed the small boy to hug him before letting him run off, the small pitter pattering of his feet echoing through the halls as he went.

-

Minato looked on warily, unsure of how to go about the current situation as he watched Tobirama saddle up the horses. He never ridden one before, and it seemed so high up, what if he fell off amidst riding and cracked open his skull?

Tobirama loaded up the saddle bags, and verifying their security before turning to his two youngers. “Are we all set?”

Kagami nodded excitedly, “Yes, Master!” He happily responded. Like Minato, he had been excited about the trip, mainly because it gave him a new bout of scenery along with a momentary break from rigorous training. Not to mention, it gave him some alone time with his samurai master, even if it would be shared with Minato. 

As Kagami was about to hop onto his horse, he quickly was snagged back suddenly with a small gasp, turning to see Tobirama hooked him by his sword holster, hands gripping the empty slot where his secondary katana should have been taking up. Kagami blushed in embarrassment, having realized what happened. 

Tobirama sighed, “Don’t tell me you left your other sword behind, Kagami. You’ve been trained better than that! Such carelessness never ends well.” The Senju glared.

“My apologies, Master! I shall go get it!” He panicked, scrambling to hurry but was again snagged, this time by the arm. “Forget it, we’ve already gone past the gates and by the time you’ve tried to figure out where you could have possibly lost it, we would have wasted precious daylight.” He huffed and released him.

“I shall allow you one of my swords for the time being, now hurry along and mount your horse.” Tobirama spoke as he handed off one of his blades to his younger samurai. He had turned to Minato who was still standing in the same spot. “Minato, come, let me put you on.” He was holding his hand out, knowing the short boy couldn’t get up onto the horse on his own.

He stepped back a bit in hesitation as he watched Tobirama, before glancing to the horse again, “Sorry, I’ve never been on a horse before.” He whimpered.

Tobirama frowned, “It’ll be fine, Minato, you’re riding with me, I’ll make sure you stay on, you’ll be okay.” He promised. “Now, come. Don’t you want to head down, you were so excited about it.” He tried to bribe him, if anything he could try to lure the boy into mounting.

Minato bit his lip in thought before finally allowing it, placing his hand in Tobirama’s, fully trusting that he’d keep him safe. Tobirama pulled him closer, gripping him and lifting him onto the horse easily before slipping on himself. He made sure Minato was secure, the boy held between his front and the reigns he held. “Alright, all set. Kagami you’re tailing the end, I shall take the front.” He spoke, whilst his arms bracketed protectively around Minato. Like he said before, he doesn’t fully know what to expect and he wasn’t about to leave Minato vulnerable to an enemy attack.

For the first hour or so, it was silent, the majority of noise being the soft clip clap of the horses’ beating hoofs to the fields, the rustling of the tall grass as the wind whistled and dove against it, and the sharp chirps of birds that flew above their heads. Minato kept himself occupied, scanning the surrounding scenery, and kept track of the numerous blooming flowers, smiling to himself. 

“Minato.” Tobirama called out, to which the younger turned to look up, his blue irises regarding the man. 

“It must be a relief to return home, right?” 

Minato nodded, “Yes sir.” He mumbled softly. It _was_ his home, at least the home he’d made for himself since he was left to his own devices. Many days he hadn’t focused on how alone he was, always occupied with his own daily tasks, but now that he thought about it more, and since being within the refuge of Konoha, he realized how lonely his previous life was. 

Tobirama could practically hear the gears turning in the young boy’s head, “Must have been lonesome though? I’m quite sure of your capabilities, given your success with your survival, however I know it must not have been easy.” He spoke low, the horse neighing softly as the wind blew over them again. Minato remained silent.

They exited the brush and canopy of the forest, leading them into the open clearing, the mid morning sun now beat onto them. Kagami had already pulled his takuhatsugasa onto his head, before they had fully emerged from the forest. Tobirama however, pulled his own onto Minato’s head instead, even though it was much too oversized for his smaller head, it would protect him from the abrasive sun rays. “I’ll have Mito weave you one when we get back home, you’ll need one with the amount of time we’ll be spending in the training fields.”

Minato pouted to himself as he heard the words, having been reminded of the training that would commence once they returned, and he himself wondered if he could prolong it by hiding out once they returned. But given that Tobirama was a well-skilled senser, the chances were slim to none.

-

The day had trudged on quicker than Tobirama was expecting, the sun already starting to descend for its path to kiss the horizon.

They could stop for the night, considering the amount of distance already covered, and he had no want for continuing in the dark, when things were dim, and danger more present. They tucked themselves away into a small cave, not too far from the river they had been traveling near. Kagami was put in charge of starting their fire, the boy already dashing off to collect the wood as soon as they secured their horses for the night. “Kagami, mind yourself.” He called as he watched the young Uchiha leap into the deep brush. He was confident the boy wouldn’t do anything foolish, but still, a reminder never hurt.

Minato had removed his hat now that the sun had been going down, looking up expectantly to Tobirama. “Ah, come along Minato, while I procure us some dinner.” He gestured for him to follow.

Once at the river’s edge, Tobirama had sat upon a smoothed rock. On most days when he fished, he normally did it the old-fashioned way, sitting at the bank and casting his line out, waiting patiently for the day’s first bite. It was always relaxing and it gave him time to focus his mind. However, this time, such slow-paced methods couldn’t be relied on in such little time left in the day, forcing him to have to resort to his other measures.

He glanced to Minato, “Observe closely.” He spoke before turning back to the river, his hands falling into the ram hand sign, eyes closing, as he focused. Minato watched the older man, blinking in awe as the river before them started to bubble and shift. The water curled and rocked as it rose, bringing forth large bubbles of water, and within each bubble, a fish was trapped, wriggling fiercely.

Minato gasped softly as he witnessed, he’d never seen such a technique before. Tobirama smiled, “I figured we skip the fishing step this time and go right for the fish. Now, grab the basket, Minato.” He instructed.

Minato did as he was told, grabbing the straw basket he had drug along with them to the river for the placement of the fish. “Do you know how to walk on water?” Tobirama questioned.

Minato frowned at the inquiry, “No sir, I’m not really sure how to.” Minato huffed softly as he moved closer to the river’s edge, biting his lip, knowing quite well if he ever tried he would surely drown. 

Tobirama chuckled deeply, “Another thing I shall teach you at another time, but for now, hop on.” He gestured for Minato, crouching down for ease of access. 

“Um, a-are you sure?” Minato gripped the basket a bit tighter, still worrying at his lip. 

“Come, Minato, trust me.” He smiled over his shoulder to the boy.

Taking a chance, Minato slowly hopped on, holding the basket tightly as arms came up to support him at his thighs. “Now, hold the basket out and steady for me.” He spoke as he stepped onto the water.

Minato looked down briefly, seeing the soles of the man’s feet glowing brightly as he walked over the river, as if it were ground. He scrambled to hold the basket out however as they moved towards the center. He looked up, eyeing the bubbles and waited for his next directions.

“Alright, hold it.” He removed one of his hands from Minato, using his index and middle fingers he made a small flicking motion, and with that the bubbles started to move, hovering over the basket before popping, allowing the fish to flop into it. 

Minato laughed softly as each flew in, small droplets of water splashing over him with each flop of the fishes’ tails. Tobirama looking up at the boy, smiling softly.


End file.
